1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to receptacles for the containment, storage, and shipment of liquid, for example a finishing material such as paint.
2. Prior Art
The receptacle was perhaps one of man's first innovations. The configeration of particular receptacles varies greatly and depends generally on the nature, size and shape of the matter to be contained. Additionally, the environment to which the matter and receptacle are to be subjected must be considered. Further, any additional function which a receptacle is to provide affects the receptacle form, for example dispersement of the matter from the receptacle.
There are numerous disclosures relating to receptacles. U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,385 discloses a bread holding closure wherein a peripheral flange of a lid fits into a rim groove of a receptacle. An instrument case is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,602. The case has a cover with an external bead which snaps into a circular groove of a base. A further closure assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,448 where a peripheral flange of a top fits into a groove about an open end of a base. The container of U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,450 is particularly adapted for storage of textile threads and yarns of various shapes and sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,258 discloses a plastic receptacle for paint. A bucket portion of the receptacle has an inwardly offset peripheral upper lip formed with an outwardly facing horizontal recess. A lid portion of the receptacle in turn has an inverted U-shaped rim defining an annular groove. The rim further includes an inwardly facing annular flange. The bucket lip fits into the lid groove with the lid flange fitting into the bucket lip recess. A specimen collection assembly receptacle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,920 wherein a cap may be threaded onto a cup. The cap has three, spaced apart, circular flange members which are positioned to mate with a rim portion of the cup and a protective lip portion of a detachable handle assembly.